1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, aspects of example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel for improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted, so that a desired image may be displayed.
A grayscale (e.g., grayscale level) of a pixel is determined by a difference between a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. When the pixel electrode has a single polarity with respect to the common voltage, a residual DC voltage may be accumulated at the common electrode. Due to the accumulated residual DC voltage, a display quality of the display panel may be deteriorated.
To prevent or reduce the residual DC voltage from being accumulated, a positive pixel voltage having a positive polarity with respect to the common voltage and a negative pixel voltage having a negative polarity with respect to the common voltage may be alternately applied to the pixels of the display panel in every frame. However, since a direction of a kickback voltage is constant regardless of an inversion direction, a flickering effect may occur due to a difference between the positive pixel voltage and the negative pixel voltage with respect to the common voltage. Therefore, to prevent or reduce the flickering effect from occurring, an optimum common voltage may be selected, considering the kickback voltage.
In addition, when a liquid crystal display panel has a structure having an asymmetric shape between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, a shape of an electric field, which the positive pixel voltage is applied to the pixel electrode, has an asymmetric shape with respect to a shape of an electric field which the negative pixel voltage is applied to the pixel electrode. Thus, a DC bias may occur in one direction. Therefore, an afterimage may occur regardless of an inversion driving.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.